1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casino gaming, more specifically, to a bonus game based on Texas Hold'em poker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many games, such as casino card games, have side or bonus bets. In the typical side bet, a player wagers that the ranking of a predetermined set of cards that are dealt during the game will be found in a pay table. The side bet may be independent of the game, so a player may win one but not the other. Side bets and bonuses are popular because they add excitement to a game and increase its potential without adding much extra time to the game play.
Texas Hold'em, a form of stud poker, has seen its popularity skyrocket as a result of various television shows that feature the game. With the popularity, many people are playing the game at home and more casinos are installing tables for the game. While watching people playing on these shows and at neighborhood gatherings, a novice to the game may feel overwhelmed and intimidated. This intimidation can take the form of feelings of embarrassment at not knowing how to play the games or not being able to play as fast or well as others, and can manifest itself by not trying the game or even in not gambling at all.
Texas Hold'em is played with a standard deck of 52 cards. The dealer deals out a hand to each player. Each hand receives two cards face down (the hole cards). The player to the left of the dealer antes an amount equal to half the minimum bet (the small blind) and the player to that player's left antes an amount equal to the minimum bet (the big blind). All players except the small and big blinds look at their hands and a round of wagering takes place, beginning with the player to the left of the big blind. After the round of wagering is complete, three community cards are dealt face up in the center of the table (the flop), followed by a second round of wagering beginning with the player to the dealer's left. After the second round, another community card is dealt face up (the turn card), followed by a third round of wagering. After the third round, the fifth community card is dealt face up (the river card), followed by the final round of wagering.
After the final round of wagering, each player turns their hole cards face up. The highest hand that can be made with any combination of a player's hole cards and the five community cards wins the pot. If two or more players have the same hand, the next highest card in each of the tied players' hands (the kicker) is used as a tie-breaker. If there is no kicker, that is, the tied players used both hole cards or have the same hand, the pot is split between them.
Many games, such as casino card games, have side or bonus bets. In the typical side bet, a player wagers that the ranking of a predetermined set of cards that are dealt during the game will be found in a pay table. The side bet may be independent of the game, so a player may win one but not the other. Side bets and bonuses are popular because they add excitement to a game and increase its potential without adding much extra time to the game play.